The New Girl
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: When new girl, Andrea, turns up in Mystic Falls Damon, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy's lives get turned upside down. This story is set at the end of season 2 and is loosely based on the tv show's storyline but it will have my own storyline.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Jeremy frantically fiddled with his lock to get his locker open. He was already late for class and he hadn't even gotten his books out yet. Finally he succeeded in opening it and he grabbed his books and spun around but just as he was about to hurry to class something stopped him. A girl stood near the door of his classroom, staring at her mobile phone. It wasn't the fact that she was new to the school that stopped him; there was just something about her. She was about 170 cm tall with long, curly, golden hair. She was wearing dark jeans and a white blouse. She wasn't very pretty or very slim but there was a certain air about her. Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off her. The girl suddenly looked up and saw him starring at her. He quickly averted his eyes from her and walked towards her. When he arrived she hadn't moved at all. "Hi" She said, "I'm Andrea, I'm new here."

"Yeah, I know...I mean Hi, I'm Jeremy" He started to blush, "So I guess this means we have History together"

"I guess it does" She replied. They awkwardly walked into their class and walked to their seats. Through that lesson they were both unaware of their class around them, they were both in their only little world. When the bell finally rang indicating the end or the school day they both rushed to the door of the class and ended up running right into each other. "Sorry" Andrea apologized,

"Its okay" Replied Jeremy, "So are you doing anything after school?"

"Not yet, why?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to come over my house after school"

"Sure" Andrea replied as they walked to the front of the school "Lead the way, sir" They both smiled and headed to Jeremy's house.

Elena and Bonnie sat on the couch at Elena's house. "You know," started Bonnie, "I missed this"

"Watching T.V?" asked Elena

"Not exactly, I missed us just hanging out"

"So did I". At that moment Jeremy and Andrea walked through the front door. "Hey Jeremy" Elena said when she saw him, "who's your friend?"

"This is Andrea, she's new to town." Jeremy answered. Elena and Bonnie both got up off the couch to greet the new friend. Bonnie hugged her but then froze. Elena, noticing this, asked "What's wrong Bonnie, what did you see?" Andrea stood there looking puzzled. "I'll tell you later" said Jeremy noticing her unease.

"I…I saw…"

"What?" asked Jeremy, "What did you see?"

"She's a vampire," replied Bonnie

"What?" Exclaimed Andrea "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know," answered Jeremy, "Why don't you tell us?" he finished as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"In the vision," continued Bonnie, "She was with Isobel" She walked shakily over to the couch and sat back on it

"What? How do you know Isobel?" Asked Elena, Isobel was Elena's mother so she was shocked at what Bonnie had seen.

"How do you know Isobel?" Andrea asked, "Isobel is my mother." At this Jeremy shakily walked over to the couch and sat down. The bombshell put shocked looks on the three friends' faces. Elena was the first to speak up. "Isobel is my mother".

This information put an equally shocked look on Andrea's face. "Does that mean we're like, sisters?"

"I guess it does," answered Elena.

Bonnie spoke up, "We need to take her over to Stefan and Damon to fill them in and so Andrea can explain herself"

Stefan sat at his desk writing in his diary. He felt that if he forgot to write in it just once he would never go back. Damon was sitting in front of the fireplace having a drink. Blood, of course. "Would you like a glass, little brother?" He asked Stefan.

"Sure" Replied Stefan. He closed his diary and walked over to Damon. Before he could receive his drink there was a knock at the door. "Go get that, will you?" Damon asked with his usual devilish smile. Stefan walked over to the door and saw Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and a girl he didn't recognize. "Hi" he greeted them "Who's this?" He gestured to Andrea.

"This is Andrea," answered Jeremy. No one told Stefan any more than that and the group all walked inside into the Living Room where Damon was. "Well, well, well. To what do I owe this plea…" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence. He was stopped when he saw Andrea. He suddenly got this huge surge of electricity through his body at the sight of her, a feeling similar to the one he got when he was around Elena except magnified. Luckily no one else noticed this so he was able to hide it. "So who is this fresh meat?" he asked, his devilish smile returning to his face.

"This is Andrea," answered Elena, "She's a vampire, and she's Isobel's daughter"

"Wow" said Damon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

"What do you guys want to know?" asked Andrea

"Well, first of all, how did you not know that you were a vampire?" answered Jeremy with the question on everyone's minds.

"Now that I know what I am, I don't know how Isobel kept it from me…"

"We'll have to figure that out later, right now, tell us what you do know, tell us your story." Stefan interrupted.

"Well, I never knew my father and I spent very little time with my mother. I was raised by one of my mum's friend, Laura. I only really started spending time with my mum when I turned 14. She told me everything about witches, vampires, werewolves and all the supernatural stuff she knew about and she told me that she had been turned into a vampire as well. A few years later she told me to come here to Mystic Falls to live. I live by myself here. You know, now that I think about it I feel so stupid for not realizing. She would always give me this red drink, which she said was a protein drink. It must have been blood. She gave me a few years' supply of it. She told me to drink it a few times a day or whenever I felt hungry," Andrea explained, "God I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not," Jeremy reassured her, "Isobel can be very convincing."

"Yeah," Agreed Elena, "Just ask Damon." Andrea turned to Damon.

"You're Damon, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Why yes I am." He replied giving Andrea one of his most charming smiles. "You know, why don't you stay here with us, Andrea. You live all alone and because you are Isobel's daughter you might have enemies and not even know it yet." At this comment everybody else in the room became aware of Damon's sudden affections. Everyone, that is, except Andrea. "Sure, I'll stay here, it does get pretty lonely by yourself, as long as I'm not intruding on anyone." She glanced over to Elena and then back to Damon. It then became aware why she hadn't noticed Damon's intentions; she thought him and Elena were a couple. When Stefan noticed this he quickly put his arm around Elena. "Don't worry, there is plenty of space at our home."

Everybody then started to leave but before Jeremy could Andrea approached him. "Hey, can I have your phone number so I can call you?" She asked, "Here's mine." She handed him a piece of paper with her mobile number on it. He then got out his pen

"Sure, but I don't have any paper so I'll have to write it on your arm."

"OK" Andrea replied as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt up. Jeremy quickly wrote down his number and smiled.

"Call me tonight, ok?"

"OK" She replied again. Jeremy then left with Elena and Bonnie. Andrea was left smiling when Damon walked over to her. Now that she knew for sure that he wasn't with Elena she didn't have to feel guilty about being attracted to him. She didn't understand how anyone could not be attracted to him. He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. "So…" she started, "Now that you all know my story do I get to hear yours?"

"If you like," He replied, "Come and sit on the couch and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Andrea eagerly walked over to the couch in front of the lit fireplace and waited for Damon to join her. Damon walked over to the end table and picked up his and Stefan's drink. "Would you like a glass?" Andrea quickly realized what it was.

"Yes, thank you." Damon walked over to Andrea and gave her the glass of blood and then sat down beside her. He casually draped his arm across the seat behind her. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked. "From the very beginning." She replied and leant her head back onto his arm. "Well it all started with Katherine…"

"Wow. That's complicated. So Klaus took Stefan but he came back for a few days, with his permission...why would he allow that?" Andrea's mind reeled with all the new information, "Where's Isobel?" Damon looked at her sadly

"Isobel died, Andrea. I'm sorry." Andrea looked down as a single tear slipped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "I sort of figured when she didn't come back that something had happened but now I know for sure." She sighed weakly and hung her head on Damon's shoulder. "Death happens. It's a part of life" Andrea was taken aback by Damon's abruptness. She pulled away from him slightly "I know that, but it's still not pleasant and shouldn't be dismissed that easily. Even as a vampire you should know that." Damon looked away from Andrea, hiding the pain from his past. Andrea stood up and looked over to him "I'm really tired, can you show me to a room?" Damon stood up and led her to a big room three doors down the hall. "This room is amazing!" She looked around at the ornate room, with big bay windows and a massive four poster double bed. "I think this will do just fine" She teased and walked over to the bed.

"I assume you are fine from here."

"Well I do need something to sleep in, we didn't go back to my house yet…"

"I'm sure I can find something." Damon wandered off and came back with a pair of boxers and a shirt. "Are these yours?"

"Yes, they're the best I've got" Damon replied to a blushing Andrea

Andrea meekly took them and ran into the bathroom to change. She came back out to see Damon standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face. "They look better on you than they do on me." He teased

"We both know that's not true, but thank you and goodnight. She smiled and made herself comfortable on the bed.

Once Damon had left Andrea picked up her phone and dialed the number written on her arm. After four rings Jeremy finally picked up "Hello?"

"Hi Jeremy, it's Andrea."

"Oh hey Andrea, how are you?"

Andrea smiled "Can't complain, I'm living in luxury" She laughed. Jeremy laughed too

"Yeah, the Salvatore house is quite extravagant. So why did you want to call?"

"I don't know, I'm overwhelmed by everything and I feel close to you, you know?" Andrea bit her lip, thinking how stupid that sounded

"I know what you mean Andrea, I feel it too." Andrea smiled and sighed with relief as she settled herself down on the bed. "Promise that we'll keep in contact, I really need someone to talk to right now…"

"I promise" Jeremy replied as they fell into a comfortable conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friendships

**I know its been a really long time since I updated but I am hoping to update my stories more regularly, hope you like it :) **

Andrea woke to find the sunlight streaming in over her face. She rubbed her eyes once and put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun's harsh rays. She glanced over to the clock beside the bed and saw that it was only 6 o'clock. Not wanting to wake the others she quietly slipped out of bed, found her boots and made her way outside into the chilly spring morning. As the cold ran through her and sent a shiver right down her spine she cursed herself for underestimating just how cold it was. She was no more used to the weather than she was when she first arrived here. She missed the heat and action of her Los Angeles home.

She was about to return to her room when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement in the woods across from the house. A second later she caught the sweet, sultry scent of a small animal, possibly a deer. She followed her nose until she found herself deep in the woods, running after the tantalising smell like a bloodhound. Finally she reached a clearing where she saw the small deer, grazing on a small patch of grass. She ran over so she was about five meters away from the small doe and crouched, one hand digging into the dirt. She could see a glint out of the corner of the doe's eye and couldn't resist any longer. She pounced on it like a lion would a gazelle, pinning it down so it could only struggle slightly, trying to save its own life from being torn away. She ran her tongue around her teeth to find that her two canines had elongated into two fearsome points.

Without another thought she sunk her teeth deep into the neck of the doe and drank hungrily. There were so many thoughts running through her mind that she couldn't get any of them straight. After the doe was drained and lifeless she pulled away and realised what she had done. Ashamed of herself she made her way back to the boarding house, still not fully understanding what had just happened. She looked down at her hands and shirt, now ripped and covered with the doe's blood. Her hands started to shake as she broke out in sobs. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Damon leaning against the doorframe, his face holding his usual smirk. His face dropped when he saw Andrea's distress and walked over to her carefully. Her eyes, red from crying, shot up to him as she took a small step back. "What's wrong with me?" She asked Damon, through tears. "You're finally feeling bloodlust?" He said it simply, as if it wasn't important and an average part of life, though, it was part of his.

Andrea didn't bother to reply as the answer was obvious. Remembering that she was still in boxers and a shirt that was now ripped through the middle, her cheeks flushed a shade of red similar to the blood covering her. She opened her mouth to say something to Damon but struggled to think of anything to say. Wordlessly she pushed past him and into the room she had slept in. She closed the door behind her and made her way into the adjoining bathroom, eager to get the animal's blood off her skin. She gently turned on the taps of the shower, adjusting it until the water was the perfect warmth and discarded Damon's ruined clothes onto the floor. Stepping into the streaming water, she tilted her head back, the heat soothing her tense muscles. As she started to relax she remembered that all her clothes were back at her house and groaned inwardly. As she switched the shower off and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, she decided she would go and pack her stuff as soon as she got dressed. She padded back into the bedroom, rubbing her hair with a towel in an attempt to dry it and jumped backwards as she saw Damon lounging on her bed.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded as her hand flew to the top of her towel, holding it to her tightly. Damon's gaze started at her feet and lingered all over her until locking in on her eyes. Andrea felt her cheeks blush a deep red, a colour that seemed to be often present on her cheeks whenever Damon was around. Andrea shifted her facial expression to loose the embarrassment and tried to look pissed off. "Hello?!" She said, still waiting for the tall, dark vampire to explain why he was invading her privacy. He gestured to a pile of clothes laying beside him and said "Thought you might need some clean clothes for today." He said simply, his mouth curving into a smirk.

Andrea looked over at the stack next to Damon suspiciously. "Why do you have women's clothes?" She walked over to him and sat beside the clothes as she started looking through them. She picked up a black lace bra and arched an eyebrow at him which only made him smirk more. "I used to have a lot of company...all the time" He answered mischievously. Andrea shook her head and then started looking at the tag on one of the shirts to see the size. "How did you know my size?" She asked

"I took an educated guess" he simpered and Andrea scrunched her face at the tag of the bra in her other hand. "This is too small, but it'll have to do." She said flirtily as she picked up the clothes and made her way back to the bathroom to change. Out of the heap she chose a just above the knee pencil skirt with a slit in the back and a simple purple blouse. She quickly dried her hair and pinned it back in a half up-half down style, a few stray strands of hair falling about her face. She bit her lip and decided to smudge on a bit of eyeliner and apply some mascara and then emerged from the bathroom again to see Damon still on her bed.

Damon inspected her again "I see you found some suitable clothes." He said as he rose from the bed "Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"Nah" She replied nonchalantly "I'm just gonna grab some clothes and necessities, I'll get the big stuff later." She sauntered past him, swaying her hips slightly as she made her way to the door and paused at the frame to look back "You can definitely help me then, though" She smirked and continued on her way out of the house and began walking along the rough road to the town area.

As Andrea finished packing her overnight bag she glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 1 o'clock. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Jeremy: _Hey, I was just wondering if we could hang out at your place today?_ She clicked send and wandered out of her room, heading to the front door and locked it behind her. The familiar sound of her Doctor Who message tone blared from her cell. She clicked on it and saw his reply: _Sounds Good. When will you be here?_ She replied: _About 15 mins, seeya soon :)_ and clicked off the message screen and went into google maps, typing his address into the search bar to see the fastest route from her house to his. The blue line showing the way appeared and she followed it down to the end of the road.

She actually made it there in 10 minutes and climbed up onto the patio and knocked on the door. She heard Jeremy calling down to someone inside but it was Elena who opened the door. Andrea smiled awkwardly "Hi, I'm here to see Jeremy." She said, looking behind Elena and to Jeremy who was descending the stairs, taking them two at a time. Elena smiled and moved to the side so Andrea could enter then a thought struck her. "Wait, if you're a vampire, how did you get in here the first time you were here?" She asked, looking at Andrea curiously as she strode inside, standing next to Jeremy. Andrea looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"A vampire has to be invited into a house before they can enter, well, if humans live inside at least." Jeremy answered. Andrea grinned at him as she remembered the previous day.

"Well, I was invited in, Jeremy invited me in before we went inside."

Elena looked at Jeremy in a silent exchange that he brushed off and turned to Andrea. "Wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?" He asked her.

"Sure" Andrea smiled as he took her hand and led her to the lounge room. Elena watched them with a scrunched expression then went back upstairs to her room.

"What are we watching then?" Andrea asked, tucking her legs under herself on the couch.

"How about a horror movie?" He replied, placing a disk in the open DVD player and switching off the lights. As he sat down beside Andrea she smiled and said "Sounds great." as she wriggled further into the soft couch. The movie started to play and Andrea immersed herself in the plot, her breath catching in her throat at every moment of high tension. Her fingers clenched into her leg as she remembered the effect that horror movies had on her. Jeremy, noticing her discomfort, wrapped him arm around her and pulled her in close to him. Andrea nestled into him, grateful for the comfort as she hid her eyes from the movie. "Its ok, Andrea, do you want me to turn it off?" He murmured soothingly

"No, its ok, I am a vampire after all, I should be able to watch things like this" She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes smiling. She had been alone for so long, it was good to have a friend again.

**AN/ Don't forget to review!**


End file.
